


Yarn (It Was So FLUFFY!!!)

by Tardis_Type40



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But also A little shit, It was So FLUFFY THO!!!, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Type40/pseuds/Tardis_Type40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which :</p><p>Ori Steals Something.</p><p>Nori Is Proud.</p><p>Dori Is Not Amused.</p><p>Dwalin Is Confused.</p><p>And Thorin Is So Done With This Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn (It Was So FLUFFY!!!)

Ori was the youngest of the Ri’ family, and with the way that Dori and Nori protected him, it showed. But despite Nori protecting his little brother, he also liked teaching the younger Dwarf his Craft. Not that Ori wanted to become a Thief in place of a Scribe, but such was life. It was Dori’s stern teaching and meticulous care that prevented Ori from becoming a Thief like his brother, and Dori loved to shove it in Nori’s face time and again. Most days, Ori wouldn’t even think of stealing anything. Today, of course, was not like most days.

* * *

 

 

It was a bright day in Ered Luin, and Ori was walking in the markets, finally away from his brothers and their overbearing personalities. Everywhere he looked; there was a happy stall vendor. This year, they were prosperous, a rare happening since the sacking of Erebor. Crops for once were growing nicely, they had plenty of trade for meat, and they had recently found a cave that held a good amount of ore and Precious gems. It was nice to see children in mother’s arms, for their fertility rate had gone down, and just recently gone up enough that facing extinction of their race was not an issue, at least for now.

Ori smiled at he found a nice stone bench to sit down on, and settled himself on it, bringing out parchment and charcoal. Looking around, he began to draw. Drawing was something Ori did that he was good at, something besides being a scribe. Ori was not a good fighter; he was not good with smithing, or jewel cutting, or jewelry making. He wasn’t good at engraving and was terrible at mining. What he was good at, was drawing, writing, scribing, knitting and sewing.

He was also good, at _Thieving_.

Not that Dori knew, of course.

Or Nori.

It was something he kept secret, that he only saved when he really wanted something, but didn’t have enough.

He would, of course, leave the coins he did have in place of the object, and would slip it in the victim’s pocket. He would always make sure of that. But sometimes he would not be able to pay them back, because he had no coin at all. Today was one of these days.

But the yarn was so _FLUFFY_!!!!!!!

Not that the vendor cared, of course.

Slipping silently away with the yarn ( _IT’S SO FLUFFY_!!!!) Ori slid between the crowd, he was walking past an elderly couple when he heard the shout;

“THIEF!!! HE STOLE MY YARN! CATCH HIM!!” Ori ran.

He had never been caught before, and he didn’t want to start now. Especially since he just remembered Dwalin was on duty.

A pair of arms grabbing him around the middle halted him in his tracks.

“Caught you, Nori!” Ori let out a little caught that turned into a squeak.

“Um, I-I-I’m N-not N-N-Nori sir…”

* * *

 

The next thing Ori knew, he was in a cell, and five minutes later, Nori was thrown in with him.

“Ori!? What in Mahal’s name are you doing in here?!”

Ori stumbled through the explanation, and included his previous exploits, watching with a steadily growing blush as his Brothers face filled with pride.

Nori sniffed, and then grabbed Ori in a crushing hug, mumbling about how _proud_ he was.

Ori’s face was a bright shade of red, and he struggled in his brother’s hold.

* * *

 

After bail was posted for both brothers, both Ori and Nori gulped at the look that Dori was giving them as they made their way out of the cell. Dori went on for weeks about how Nori had been corrupting his innocent younger brother, but nothing Dori said could stop his proud grin every time the incident was brought up.

Dori was not amused.

* * *

 

Thorin scowled as he listened to his childhood friend go on and on, a confused look on his face, about the star haired thief that kept alluding him, and how he corrupted his younger brother ( “He was always such a sweet, innocent young thing Thorin!”) . These were an almost daily and twice daily occurrence, and Thorin was tired of it.

 

Thorin, Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór, was so done with this shit.


End file.
